Through the snow red
by lord kyu-chan
Summary: Ils l'avaient oublié et maintenant le voilà transformer en vampire mais est-ce que ça l'avait rendu plus malheureux ou au contraire plus heureux ? /!\ attention viol /!\
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : moi lord kyu-chan

date de publication : 5/02/2012

couple : je sais pas encore

note : Ceci est un crossover twilight/harry

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un monde de sorcellerie, de magie et où vos rêves les plus fous deviennent réalités entre licornes et phénix entre créatures de ténèbres et de lumières vivait une famille, la famille Potter plus exactement.

Elle avait comme membre : James Potter, un homme grand , d'environ 1m85 avec des cheveux noir de jais complètement en batailles, et des yeux couleurs noisette pétillant de malice dissimulés par une paire de lunette rectangle.

Cette homme était marié à Lily Potter née Evans, une femme dont la beauté équivalait son intelligence, elle possédait une longue chevelure rousse descendant jusqu'à ses reins, un visage rond mais qui restait gracieux d'où était visible de grand yeux verts émeraude, une silhouette fine au forme bien repartis.

Ce couple qui n'était pas vieux pour un sous était parent de deux petits garçons, des frères jumeaux mais au caractère très différent Il y avait d'un coté Axel James Potter qui était une véritable miniature de son père aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! A seulement 2 ans, Axel faisait tous pour attirer l'attention et ne faisait que bêtise sur bêtise. Avec ses chevaux noir ébouriffés, ses grands yeux noisette plein de malice et son sourire malicieux, l'enfant était souvent comparer a James plus jeune. Le garçon était plus grand que les autre enfant et plus robuste aussi. Tous le contraire de son frère :

Harry Sirius Potter, il était calme et plutôt réserve pour son age, il restait dans son coin a observé et...observé. Le petit avait les cheveux en bataille pareil a son père et à son frère mais contrairement a eux Harry avait les yeux calculateur et mature de sa mère malgré son jeune age, il possédait aussi un physique svelte et fragile qui vous faisait croire qu'il pourrait ce briser en deux à tous instant.

L'enfant était mis souvent de côté pour son frère que les maraudeur dont son père et sa mère préférait et car son frère était aussi le survivant, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Oui, car il y a 1 ans jour pour jour, le terrible mage noir Voldemort avait attaqué Godric's Hollow, il avait obtenue la position de leur maison grâce a Peter Pettigrow qui était a l'époque le gardien du secret et l'ami de James mais celui-ci les avait trahi, il avait craché sur des années d'amitiés et de confiance en se ralliant à cette face de serpent. Jamais James le pardonnerait car a cause de lui sa famille avait failli mourir, mais c'était sans compté sur son petit génie de fils, son Axel, SA fierté !

La petite famille se rendait a une fête organiser par scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie. Un homme corrompue qui ne pensait qu'a la gloire et sa popularité et donc les Potter se rendait de mauvaise volonté a la fête organisée en l'honneur du survivant et vaincu le terrible mage noir. Mais ce que ne savait pas cette famille c'était qu'elle faisait une grave erreur, se trompait sur toute la ligne mais sa elle ne le savait pas...encore.

La famille pénétrait dans la salle de bal réservée pour l'occasion par le ministre. Tous dans cette salle puait le luxe et d'un manque sérieux d'esthétique. La salle était en cercle et une moquette d'une lourde couleur or avait été mise sur le sol accompagné de rideaux épais vert sur les fenêtre des chandelier d'argent était installé entre chaque fenêtre, les mur avait été revêtus d'une tapisserie bleu ciel au motif floraux, sur le plafond un lustre en cristal blanc venait ajouté une touche de plus au tableau qui prouvait a tous que leur bien-aimé ministre n'avait aucun goût !

D'ailleurs celui-ci c'était déjà muni de trois coupes de champagne et d'un verre de jus de citrouille qui s'empressa de donner a Axel avec un beau sourire hypocrite, une fois arrivé devant eux. Il repoussa Harry et donna au deux parents une coupe de champagne chacun, il garda la troisième coupe pour lui et engagea une conversation avec les adultes de cette famille mais il ne manqua pas d'inclure Axel a celle-ci.

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus seul laisser de coté au profit de son frère

Le petit garçon se résigna a aller explorer les environs attendant la fin de cette soirée...

-AXEL !

Dés l'aube le petit avorton avait fait des siennes, au grand dame de sa mère et a l'amusement de son père.

Aujourd'hui l'enfant de 4 ans avait décide de coudre les manches du manteau de sa mère afin de retardé son départ a lui et à ses proches dans la foret. Oui, la petite famille avait décidé de prendre l'air dans la foret et de faire un pique-nique las-bas. Et de partir tôt la matin, c'était sans compter sur Axel qui avait encore décider de se mettre en avant par tous les moyens possible.

Harry était exaspéré, son frère était irrécupérable mais le pire c'était que ses parents ne le punissait jamais ! Oh non môssieur avait le droit a tous et lui rien .Une fois son père lui avait dit que parce que son frère était le survivant il lui fallait plus de cadeau pour Noël et son anniversaire et c'est ainsi que sa part revint de `droit' a son frère...

Après 1 heure pour stopper Axel et ½ heure pour le préparer la famille put enfin sortir de la maison et se rendre a la lisière de la foret via un portoloin.

Arriver a destination la jeune maman prit le garnement dans ses bras et les parents se mire pénétrer dans la foret sans attendre le petit Harry qui dut courir pour les rejoindre, L'avant midi se passa sans grande interruption, Lily parla des plantes a Axel qui lui n'en avait rien a faire et faisait un monstrueux caprice, au contraire de son frère qui se rapprocha de sa mère pour essayer de comprendre quelques brides d'explication que donnait Lily qui elle ne remarqua pas son autre fils et continuait d'essayer de transmettre son savoir a son autre fils. Quand a James lui parlait en même tant que sa femme au même fils de quidditch, ce qui donnait en somme un gros brouhaha où les patriarche Potter ne s'intéressèrent pas au jumeau d'Axel. Si bien que celui-ci finit par abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'obtenir une parole de la bouche de ses parents a son égard.

A midi la famille s'arrêta dans une charmante clairière recouverte d'une douce verdure et bordé d'arbre en fleurs se qui donnait un décor qui séduirait par sa simple beauté. Le père de famille sortit de sa poche un minuscule panier qu'il fit reprendre sa taille initial d'un coup de baguette, il y sortit une grande couverture simple rouge avec des carreaux blancs où il y déposa le reste du contenu de panier c'est-à-dire du poulet froid, des chips, une salade de pomme de terre et une grande cruche de jus de citrouille. La petite famille s'installa sur le bord de la couverture, Axel entre ses parents et Harry a l'opposé de son frère. Le repas se passa sans encombre hormis le faite que Axel avait fait un tapage pas possible pour ne pas manger ses pommes de terres...

Harry s'était éloigné une fois le repas fini et avait décidé de visiter les environs. Oh ! Pas très loin tous de même,il n'était pas irresponsable, pas comme son frère, juste la bordure de la foret que donnait accès la clairière! Surtout que ses parents n'allait pas tardé à s'en aller alors il ne voulait surtout pas loupé le départ car une foret dans la société magique pour un enfant sans adulte doter d'une baguette magique pour l'accompagner pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour le dit enfant et sa Harry le savait.

« - Axel, mon chéri, on y va ! Retentit la voix de sa mère

Harry releva brusquement sa tête en entendant la voix de sa mère et se dépêcha de rejoindre ces parents, il avait été tellement plongé dans ces pensées qu'il s'était fortement éloigné de la clairière où se il se trouvait auparavant. Donc il se mit a courir le plus vite que ces petites jambes lui permettait, enfin arrivé à la clairière, il entendit seulement un 'ploc' significatif mais plus de parents ou de frère. Ouvrant les yeux de stupeur, Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa famille était partis, l'oubliant par le même occasion seul dans cette foret avec le soleil qui commençait a décliné...

Harry commença à paniqué lentement mais surement, chacun de ses membres tremblaient, la nuit s'était rapidement installée et maintenant seul la lune éclairait l'endroit où le petit garçon se trouvait. Il n'avait pas quitté le prairie au cas où ses parents reviendrait le chercher et sa faisait maintenant 3h qu'il attendait, il avait faim et il avait froid, sa pouvait se comprendre la nuit était fraiche et le vent soufflait. Sans pouvoir se retenir les larmes se mirent a couler sur ses joues et des pensées plus sombre les une que les autres envahirent sa tète, et si ses parents l'avaient abandonné pour s'occuper que de son frère ou qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus ou qu'il...

-CRAAAC

Sursautant brusquement, Harry regarda de tous les côtés pour savoir d'où venait se bruit pour le moins inquiétant. Finalement après avoir vérifier de tous les côtés pour ne voir que le noir de la nuit dans la foret il se dit finalement que c'était que son imagination, enfin il se le disait quand il sentit sur sa joue une main froide, très froide. En tournant fébrilement la tête Harry put apercevoir la dite main qui possédait en plus d'une étrange froideur, une magnifique couleur ivoire, en continuant sa progression il tomba nez à nez avec un homme de forte carrure avec des cheveux châtain mais aussi des yeux rouges qui possédait une étrange lueur a l'intérieur comme un mélange de désir et de cruauté

Le Potter essaya de se dégagé mais sa ne fit que raffermir la prise de son agresseur sur lui, le garçon commença a vraiment paniqué surtout quand l'une des mains du vampire, car oui c'était un vampire et il avait soif, se posa sur ses fesses et commença à les caresser. Les larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues le petit s'exclama de sa petite voix enfantine :

« -Mais vous voulez quoi ?

-Mais toi mon mignon » lui répondit le suceur de sang en le faisant basculé en arrière,

En se mettant à califourchon sur l'enfant, le vampire commença a déchirer le pantalon du petit et d'enlever son propre pantalon déformer par une bosse plus que suggestive. Une fois lui et sa victime débarrassé de pantalon et boxer, le violeur se mit a caressé l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry qui se débattait tant bien que mal, finalement le vampire exaspérer ce plaça a son intimité et d'un mouvement brusque pénétra Harry qui poussa un cri terrifiant. Le bourreau se pencha vers le cou du petit et planta ses canines allongés sans aucune douceur dans le cou présenté a lui. Tous ne fut plus que hurlements de douleur et gémissements de plaisir pour les deux être. Après un dernier vas et vient brutaux le vampire se libéra dans l'étroitesse de l'enfant, se retirant et en enlevant ses canines de la chair l'homme se rhabilla et repartis aussi vite qu'il était venue, laissant la un enfant brisé en pleine transformation

« - ALICE ! s'exclama un jeune homme blond à l'air généralement calme mais qui en ce moment était inquiet comme toutes les personnes de la pièce d'ailleurs qui étaitent au total de 7 avec eux, voilà bien 10 minutes que sa compagne était perdue dans ses songes et il commençait a être inquiet surtout des sentiments qu'il ressentait chez elle

-Ou-oui répondit la jeune vampire au court cheveux brun

-Qu'as-tu vus Alice ? Demanda un homme a l'air sympathique avec des cheveux blond coiffé en arrière

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, à l place elle se leva brusquement et partis dehors en courant. Les autres inquiet préfèrent la suivre pour savoir ce qui avait perturber le dite Alice pour que celle-ci soit autant perturber. Ils traversèrent de nombreux paysages anglais pour finalement aboutirent sur une petite mais dense foret où ils s'empressèrent d'entrer pour pouvoir suivre le petit lutin vampirique finalement ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière éclairer par seulement la lune. Scannant rapidement les environs, ils trouvèrent Alice agenouiller devant ce qui semblait un enfant et leurs instincts leurs dit que s'était un vampire nouvellement nés. En s'approchant, il purent voir l'enfant, un petit brun dans un état horrible : son pantalon gisait en morceau plus loin en compagnie du boxer du petit d'ailleurs celui-ci avait de nombreuses blessures et du sang coulait entre ses jambes nus et de son cou qui portant une trace de morsure, il sanglotait contre leur amie brune qui tentait de le consoler,

-Carlisle, comment peut-il pleurer c'est bien un vampire non ? Questionna une jeune femme blonde à l'air hautaine

-oui Rosalie c'est bien un vampire mais un vampire anglais chaque vampire est différent selon le pays où il a été transformer, répondit le blond a l'air sympathique se nommant Carlisle

-Pauvre petit si jeune, s'exclama une femme a la longue chevelure brune

-Oui répondit Carlisle

-PLOC

Se retournant vivement, les vampire purent voir une jeune femme rousse ainsi qu'un jeune homme brun ressemblant a l'enfant

-Qu'est-ce que...Mais éloigner vous de mon fils ! S'écria l'homme qui pouvait être identifié comme le père du petit

Pendant que son mari hurlait, la femme approcha de son fils en le détaillant et finalement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la morsure présente sur le cou de son fils et d'une voix fébrile elle le fit remarquer a son mari qui prit aussitôt une mine dégouté en regardant son fils et finalement ce mit a dire des paroles qui achevèrent l'enfant et après un discours des plus horribles comme quoi un Potter ne serait jamais un vampire et qu'il était un monstre sous les yeux dégoutés de la famille Cullen, le patriarche Potter sortit un mince morceau de bois poli et récita une formule des plus complexe avant de jeter le sort sur son fils qui se mit a convulser sur le sol sans que les Cullens puissent faire quelque chose. Fière de son acte le couple partis comme quand il était venue dans un 'ploc'

-Qu'a fait ton père sur toi ? Demanda finalement Carlisle après de longue minutes de silence au petit garçon en larmes

-Il m'a renié de la famille répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix

Et voilà mon premier chapitre de ma première fic et franchement j'espère qu'il va plaire et laisser un reviews avec vos avis j'en serais heureuse !


	2. emménagement et début

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, sa m'a fait énormément plaisir et oui je vais éclaircir certain point dans ce chapitre ou les prochain qui suivront.

J'aimerais aussi ajouté que je cherche une beta et si sa interresse quelqu'un, que cette personne me mette au courant merci

Bref j'espère que se chapitre va plaire et surtout laissé des reviews sa m'aide et m'encourage a écrire plus vite !

Bref bonne lecture !

-Renié ? S'exclama la femme à la longue chevelure brune nommer Esmée.

-ou-oui... Le petit ne put en dire plus, il s'était évanouie de douleur et de fatigue

La famille Cullen réfléchissait : Que faire ? Avec un jeune vampire de pas plus 5 ans, qui n'était pas de la même race et qui semblait avoir été abandonné par sa famille, en plus d'être blessé et d'avoir subi un viol mais sa Carlisle espérait du fond de son âme de se tromper.

-Emmett retire ta veste et couvre le petit, ordonna Calisle après un moment de réflexion

-Hein ? Ah oui tous de suite, répondit en immergeant le dit Emmett, un vampire beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel autre suceur de sang et de haute taille mais ne pensait qu'a faire des âneries malgré son âge

-Que fait-on Carlisle ?

-On le ramène Edward vu que se jeune homme à été abandonné par sa famille

La famille Cullen ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer car après tous Carlisle avait raison et ils ne pourraient se résoudre à abandonner eux aussi cet enfant. Après avoir couvert et installé Harry sur le dos d'Emmett, la famille prirent la direction de la maison, ou villa selon le point de vu, à une vitesse qui était inaccessible pour un humain à pied. Arriver à destination, Esmée alla préparer une chambre pour le nouveau vampire pendant que Carlisle l'examinai et que le reste de la famille se torturait les méninges tranquillement dans le salon décoré modestement. La dernière vampire rejoignit les autres dans le salon après avoir finit sa besogne pour attendre le vampire médecin. Après un petit moment, Carlisle revient l'air grave et hagard.

-Alors ? Demanda d'une voix impatiente Rosalie

-Et bien...Il a bien été transformé en vampire ensuite quelque côtes fêlées et enfin...

-Oui ? commanda Alice

-Il a bien été violé et par le vampire qui l'a transformé

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce seulement interrompu par les gémissement plaintif d'Esmée, chacun mesurait l'ampleur des dégâts psychologique qui se présenteront chez le petit et surtout ce qui devait faire l'adopter ou l'abandonner comme ces parents ? Mais cette question ne demeura pas longtemps dans les esprits car la décision avait été rapidement prise et c'est ainsi qu'on entendit dans le salon un petit murmure venant d'Edward :

-Bienvenu dans la famille petit vampire...

_Il fait noir, j'ai mal. Je suis où ? Je n'aime pas le noir sortais moi de là, je vous en supplie. Au secours ! S'il vous plait , s'il vous plais... Les ombres se rapproche, elles m'engloutissent. Papa, maman vous êtes où ? Na laissez plus le vampire m'approcher, plus jamais... S'il vous plait, aidez moi..._

Edward releva brusquement la tête, ces pensées était tellement sombres, pleine de désespoir mais elles appartenait à qui ? Après un petit moment de réflexion, il sut qu'elles appartenaient au jeune vampire qui dormait en haut depuis 4 jours et au vue de l'air de réflexion de Jasper, il avait du ressentir les émotions du petit. Se relevant brusquement faisant sursauter par la même occasion les autres occupants de la pièce, le rouquin prit la direction de la chambre où dormait l'enfant, il fut vite suivi par Jasper qui avait rapidement compris ses intentions tout le contraires des autres membres de la troupe vampirique et tous sa en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

_C'est quoi tous ces bruits ? On va me sortir de là ? Oui s'il vous plait venez, je vous en supplie..._

Arrivant dans la chambre talonné par Jasper qui lui-même était suivi du reste de la famille bien curieuse de tous se brusque tapage provoquer par les deux membres les plus silencieux de la maison. Donc en arrivant dans la chambre ,on put y découvrir le petit corps de l'enfant secoué de soubresaut et de sanglots en sueur et entremêler dans les draps et encore endormi. Edward le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secoué avec force.

-Edward que fais-tu ? Voyons arrêtes ! s'exclama Esmée

Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse arrêter Edward, le garçon commença a s'éveiller, ses yeux se mirent à papillonné pour finir par s'arrêter sur le roux qui avait arrêter de la secoué quand il l'avait vu s'éveiller, Et sans prévenir se jeta dans ses bras pour le serré de toute ses force en disant des remerciements pour l'avoir sauver des 'ombres'. Edward sourit discrètement et entoura le frêle corps de ses bras en le maintenant contre lui. Au bout d'un moment la famille descendit dans le salon accompagné du jeune vampire, Une fois tous installé, les Cullens se mirent a observer l'enfant, d'abord son corps qui était frêle et fragile mais restait gracieux et agile puis son visage qui était fin avec des lèvres rouges comme si l'enfant venait de manger des fraises. Il avait aussi un petit nez fin et droit mais se qui allait charmée la famille fut les yeux du petit : ils étaient toujours de cette couleur verte émeraude mais possédait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui donnait l'impression que les yeux était deux lacs de paillettes vertes qui brillait continuellement et qui pouvait envouté n'importe lequel individus humain ou vampire.

La petite fratrie sortit de leur transe en s'apercevant que l'enfant les regardait avec une méfiance non-feinte et qu'il était sur ces gardes comme si quelqu'un allait surgir et l'attaquer sans prévenir,

-Bonjour, nous te ferons pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas, fit Esmée en essayant de détendre l'enfant de sa plus douce voix.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Rajouta Carlisle

Mais la réponse ne vint pas, Harry se contenta de les regarder un par un comme si il sondait leur esprit comme si il pouvait juste en les regardant connaître leur caractère, leur habitude et leur passé avec le futur qui suit et c'était déstabilisant pour tous les Cullens qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réduit à un silence pesant par un enfant de 5 ans tous au plus et ceci agaçait profondément Rosalie qui détestait ca,

-Bon tu as fini ton manège le môme, **on** essaye d'être gentils et agréable en te mettant a l'aise car ta famille t'a renié et qu'un vampire t'as abusé et to...

-ROSALIE !

-Quoi ?

Mais la jeune femme ne continua pas en se rendant compte de son erreur, elle venait de dire à un enfant que sa famille l'avait abandonné et de lui rappelé son viol. Elle s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms possible et reporta son intention sur le petit qui la regardait avec des yeux éberlué et l bouche ouverte, d'ailleurs elle en aurait bien rit si la situation n'aurai pas été aussi critique...

-Ce que voulais dire Rosalie, c'est que... Tenta de rattraper Emett mais il ne put finir car notre petit l'interrompit

-Mes parents m'ont abandonné et qu'on m'a violé ? Questionna avec un air innocent le jeunet

C'en suivit un silence pendant lequel les Cullen regardait Harry et vice-versa et tous ceci dans une ambiance lourde et pesante, d'un coté Harry les regardait avec une méfiance suggestive et de l'autre on le regardait avec un embarras qui grandissait de minute en minute. Et se fut Esmée légèrement hésitante qui ré-engagea la conversation :

-Et quel sont les conséquences du fait qu'on t'as...renié jeune homme ?

-C'est comme si je n'avais pas été de cette famille maintenant je suis considéré comme orphelin, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton détaché

-Oh...enfin tu...je veux dire, tu... poursuivit Esmée hésitante

-Je n'en n'est rien affaire, je n'es jamais compté depuis ce jour, je suis transparent là-bas reprit l'enfant.

-...

-Oh et bien, tu feras parti de cette famille maintenant ! Répliqua Alice de son habituel bonne humeur

Ce qu'elle reçut à cet instant fut un regard d'enfant rempli d'espoir et elle lui répondit en lui adressant un large sourire plein de dents blanches.

-Alors bienvenu chez les Cullen... déclara Carlisle

-Harry, termina le dit Harry

-Allez viens, on va te trouver une chambre puisque les vampires de ton pays dorment et... s'exclama joyeusement Esmée

-Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda Harry doucement

-non, les vampires sont différent à travers les pays, expliqua Carlisle

-donc si je m'étais fait mordre en Alaska j'aurais été différent questionna Harry

-oui et non car les humains ne réagissent pas tous de la même façon en fonction de leur pays d'origine donc même si tu avais été mordus en Alaska et bien tu aurais développé les pouvoirs d'un vampire Anglais, formula Carlisle

-mais si j'avais été mordus par un vampire français se serait pareil ? Redemanda le bout de chou

-oui, le point commun des vampires sont leurs venin, celui-ci ne change pas dans chaque vampire de n'importe quel nationalité ou autre mais la différence va être que il va réagir différemment à partir du sang de la victime, si il est français ou anglais tu as compris ?

-oui et... répondit le jeunot

-nous nous sommes Américain lui dit Carlisle en souriant de la curiosité de l'enfant

-mais je vais vous dérangez, dit tristement le petit vampire

-Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna Jasper

-je suis pas seulement vampire répondit tellement bas que les Cullens n'aurais pas entendu si ils n'avaient pas été vampire

-Comment ça, se renseigna Edward

-Je suis un sorcier aussi dit avec une certaine fierté le petit noiraud

-oooh c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas va aller viens on va préparer ta chambre lui dit en souriant Esmée.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurla une voix d'homme

-tu as très bien entendu patmol, déclara une voix détaché

-Mais tu es fous et pourquoi tu as renié TON fils, répondit patmol en appuyant bien sur le mot 'ton'

-car c'est un vampire !

-Mais sa ne vas pas cornedrue, c'est de ta faute en plus dit une autre vois plus calme mais toute autant énervé

-Remus, se n'est pas plus mal tu sais, on pourrait mieux s'occupé d'Axel dit une voix féminine doucement

-Je pense qu'Axel avait,a et aura déjà toute votre attention répliqua Patmol

-Tu le faisais tous autant que moi Sirius

-certes et j'ai commis l'erreur de mettre Harry de coté mais jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais pensé que tu ferais ça à ton fils

-Je ne pourrais m'occupé d'Axel et de...d'un monstre ! Dit d'une voix forte le père de la famille potter

-Alors on ira le récupérer ! S'exclama Remus d'un ton sans appel

-non intervient une voix appartenant à un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et avec des lunettes en demi-lune

-professeure dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

-Jeune gens bien que je sois très déçus par vous James et Lily, nous n'irons pas récupérer Harry

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda incrédule Sirius

-Car ce jeune homme est maintenant avec une famille de vampire, elle sera répondre mieux que nous au besoin de cette enfant, de plus l'enfant aura l'attention et l'amour qu'il aura besoin à son age répondit le sage homme

-Si vous le dites professeur mais... essaya Remus

-Vous pourrez voir Harry lors de son entré a Poudlard, il sera au mieux de vous pardonnez mes enfant répliqua le directeur de la célèbre école

-Très bien professeure acquiesça d'une même voix Sirius et Remus

-Oh et quand je dit qu'ils vous excuseras ceci comprends les excuse de ces parents dit un jetant un regard soupçonner aux 'parents'

-Ce n'est plus mon fils dit d'une voix dégagé James

-Et bien alors tu n'est plus mon ami fit Srius

-Ni le miens rajouta Remus

Et les deux maraudeurs partirent après avoir salué le directeur sans jeté un regard en arrière au couple qui fulminait dans leur coin.

Harry devait s'avouer que cette maison où il avait 'emménage' depuis 6 mois était agréable et on s'occupait plus de lui se qui ne l'avait pas dérangé au début mais il commençait à regretter ces petits moments de solitude où il s'isolait pour lire mais il n'avait ni put trouver un moment sans voir un membre de la famille débarquer ni put trouver la bibliothèque ce qui commençait a l'ennuyer. De plus, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer au faite qu'il devait se nourrir de sang maintenant en plus de nourriture normal, d'ailleurs Esmée se faisait un plaisir de lui préparer. Mais son principal problème restait de trouver un moyen de s'isoler alors il avait pris sa décision il allait faire une diversion pour qu'on le laisse seul et il partirait à la découverte de cette grande demeure et trouver un coin tranquille.

La diversion était enfin trouver après 5 jours où il avait réfléchi à un moyen, Alice devait allé en soirée et comme à chaque fois elle mettrait une robe qu'elle viendrait d'acheter, en l'occurrence elle l'avait acheter il y a 2 jours, il suffirait de la cacher juste avant qu'elle ne se prépare pour la fête alors elle prendrait Jasper et irait en acheter une autre mais Esmée l'accompagneras prétextant avoir besoin d'autre ingrédient de cuisine alors naturellement Carlisle suivrait, Edward en profitera pour s'acheter un nouveau livre donc les accompagneras aussi, Rosalie ne voudra pas rester ici comme une imbécile donc elle les suivrait également logiquement accompagné d'Emett qui ne voudra pas la laisser y aller sans lui, lui ferait en sortes de s'endormir, car il était impossible de faire croire à un vampire qu'on dormait alors que c'était tous le contraire, et il mettrait son réveil pour être sur d'être réveillé lorsqu'ils seraient partis car Esmée ne voudra pas le sortir de son sommeil et sa lui laisserait le temps de trouver des livre et d'être enfin au calme mais il n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, ils ne laisseraient jamais seul longtemps. Au moins jamais ils ne se douteraient qu'ils savaient lire, oui car après tout il n'avait que 5 ans, enfin 6 dans pas longtemps.

Le plan était mis en marche comme il l'avait prévu toutes la famille étaient partis et l'avait laissé dormir, il venait d'éteindre son réveil et partait à la recherche de ses maudits livres mais au moins il savait où cherché, dans la chambre d'Edward celui-ci ne faisait pratiquement que lire maintenant il fallait trouver la dites-chambre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qui la trouva, elle se trouvait au 2éme étages au fond du couloir et bien sur comme il l'avait prévu la chambre était remplie de livre, des piles et des piles s'étalaient sur le sol, les étagère étaient pleine à craquer, une vraie merveille pour notre enfant. Il s'installa à même le sol vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lit et choisi un livre au hasard et commença sa lecture pour finalement au bout du deuxième s'endormir dessus, le livre serré dans ses mains près de son cœur

C'est ainsi que le trouva la joyeuse famille après l'avoir chercher partout, attendris par cette vue car en dormant Harry avait fait tomber une pile et elle s'était renversé a cote de lui et un peu sur lui, Esmée le prit doucement dans ces bras en donnant le livre qu'il tenait à Edward qui la suivit avec le noiraud jusqu'à sa chambre décorer de vert et d'argent, les couleurs préfère du petit mais il leur avait confié que ces parents l'avait giflé et crier dessus quand il leur avait dit, surtout son père se qui avait choqué les Cullen. Donc en allongeant l'enfant dans son lit et en déposant le livre sur sa table de nuit ils partirent.

Une fois dans le salon, la famille devait s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient fait manipuler en beauté car Esmée avait trouver le robe d'Alice cacher dans la chambre de l'enfant et de toute évidence l'enfant avait pris goût à la solitude et aussi à la lecture, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Edward, ils décidèrent de laisser accès aux livres à Harry et donner quelque temps tous seul pour lui mais après avoir discuter avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que se n'était pas bien se qu'il avait fait.

Et voilà désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un exposé à faire enfin voilà le chapitre est fini, laisser un reviews ce serait génial


	3. Poudlard et répartition

Merci pour les reviews, sa m'a fait énormément plaisir mais merci aussi au autres qui on mit cette fics parmi leurs favoris où qui m'on mit en favorite autors !

J'espère que ce chapitre va plaire et laisser un reviews, sa motive pour écrire la suite et n'hésiter pas à laisser vos critiques qui sont généralement justifié, sa me permet de m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture !

-Et voilà !

Cette phrase venait d'une cuisine faisant partie d'une vaste maison se trouvant sur les terres Écossaise, elle appartenait à une femme d'un age moyen qui venait de finir le glaçage de son gâteau, cette femme s'appelait Esmée et elle entreprit de finir la décoration de sa pâtisserie qui se résumait à 8 fraises placées toutes autour du gâteau et une plaques en papier mangeable où on voyait l'inscription ''Au revoir''. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car il y a 1 mois maintenant, la famille reconstitué avait appris que Harry fera son départ pour Poudlard le 1er septembre. Poudlard était une école où tous les sorciers à partir de l'age de 11 ans allait faire leurs études de sorcellerie pendant 7 années. Et au grand malheur de la famille, le 1er septembre c'était aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser partir leur bébé, le petit dernier des cullen pendant 1 an. Oui, 1 an car la famille partait le mois prochain pour rejoindre les Amérique habiter une ville appelé Forks et de ce fait Harry ne pourrait pas rentrer pendant les vacances scolaire à cause de la distance les séparant brisant par la même occasion le cœur de toute la famille qui n'avait jamais été séparé aussi longtemps !

En refoulant ses idées noirs Esmée emballa le gâteau dans une boite en carton qu'elle attacha grâce a un morceau de ruban, une fois fait elle prit la boite et alla dans le hall où se trouvait une grosse malle, une cage habiter par une chouette blanche comme la neige que Harry avait appelé Hedwidge , la vampire ouvrit la malle et déposa son paquet dedans où s'entreposait déjà quatre autre paquets semblables au sien. Finalement Esmée entendit son petit Harry arriver. Harry s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda c'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il la sentait bouleversée pour quelque chose mais sa mère adoptive était a cent lieu d'y pensé, elle le détaillait pour imprimer une dernière fois ses traits dan sa tête avant qu'il parte, Harry avait grandi mais il restait trop mince et petit pour son age, il possédait des trait et un physique fin qu'il le faisait souvent confondre avec une jeune fille et son visage ne faisait qu'accentué cette image avec ses cheveux d'encre en bataille qui lui encadraient le visage, ses grands yeux vert pailletés qui n'était plus caché par des lunettes, son état de vampire avait corrigé sa vue au fil des années, et sa bouche purpurine et pleine. Harry était magnifique s'était incontestable et elle ne le disait pas car c'était son fils adoptif ! Il avait aussi évolué niveau caractère, il était toujours autant silencieux et quand quelqu'un de nouveau arrivait à la maison, il se contentait de l'observer et une fois l'inconnu partit, Harry révélait le caractère exacte de cette personne et il ne se trompait jamais. Mais il avait un gros défaut aussi : il ne faisait confiance a personne en dehors des Cullen et Esmée devait avoué que sa l'inquiétais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve tous seul dans son école! Le serrant très fort dans ses bras, elle lui dit au revoir comme le reste de la famille l'avait fait avant elle, ils ne pouvaient l'accompagné jusqu'à son train, ils n'étaient pas sorcier et il ne passeront pas la barrière de la gare pour accéder à se fameux train. C'est pour ça que le sorcier qui avait accompagné Harry faire ses achats scolaire lui avait remit un portoloin pour qu'il puisse se rendre seul à la gare. Après une dernière embrassade a laquelle le reste de la famille se joint, Harry partit pour une année entière sous les yeux triste de la famille.

Loin de là, une famille de sorcier se préparait aussi pour prendre ce train, enfin juste leur fils, leur amour, leur petit ange, leur sauveur, leur Axel.

Ces deux parents malgré l'histoire avec le jumeau de leur fils n'avait pas du tout changé d'attitude envers leur deuxième fils et au contraire l'avait encore plus gâté. Et le résultat s'en faisait ressentit, Axel était devenu imbu de lui-même, égoïste et avait un égaux sur-dimensionner et il était sur que tous se qu'il essayerait peu importe le niveau, il le réussirait du premier coup, qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et qu'il pourrait si il le voulait battre tout de suite dumbeldore !

La famille se rendit à la voix 9 ¾ et ils y arrivèrent ½ heure avant que le train démarre après mainte embrassade et une promesse de se retrouver à l'arrivé à Poudlard du train, oui car les parents Potter avait demander des postes d'enseignant à poudlard pour rester proche de leur ''bébé'' et se leur demande fut accepter par le ministre, Dumbeldore ne voulant pas accéder à leur demande. Axel monta enfin dans le train...

Harry, lui, arriva 1 heure avant le départ du train pour être en avance et il ne passa pas inaperçu chez les quelques familles déjà présentent, d'ailleurs une d'elles alla à sa rencontre et il se mit à les détailler, elle était composée que de 3 personnes toutes blondes très, mais très clair, le père avait une attitude froide, snobe et Harry sut tout de suite qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance car c'était un masque et vu comment il couvait du regard sa femme et son fils, on voyait qu'il était protecteur envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ''digne'' de lui. La mère était, elle aussi froide et regardait les gens de haut mais au vus des regard froid qu'elle jetait au personne qui regardait de trop près son fils, Harry sut qu'elle y tenait à son fils. Le fils en question le fixait du regard, il avait cette même attitude froide et hautaine de ses parents mais on voyait qu'il pouvait être fiable et digne de confiance et par quelque geste on voyait qu'il aimait ses parents. Tous ses détails, personnes ne les avaient remarqué jusque là...

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter déclara le père

Ouch, il l'avait pas prévu celle-là ! Avec les années, il avait complétement oublié sa cicatrice mais pas les autres .

-Cullen répliqua d'une voix froide le Potter

-Oh, je vois et puis-je savoir le pourquoi de ce changement ? Questionna la mère

-Je suis renié, Répondit Harry

-A votre age ? Demanda le père

-Depuis que j'ai 5 ans, Dit l'enfant

-Et pourquoi donc ? continua la mère

-Je suis un vampire depuis mes 5ans, Mme... Finit le vampire

-Malfoy, Narcissa Maloy et voici mon mari Lucius et mon fils Draco continua calmement Narcissa

-Vous êtes bien calme en présence d'un vampire, je peux en savoir la raison ? Questionna Harry

-Mon parrain est un vampire aussi, dit Draco

-Très bien, je vous laisse là j'imagine que se son les Potter qui vous intéresse, finit le vampire

-Moi je vous suit, les Potter ne m'intéresse pas répondit Draco

-Et bien nous vous laissons aussi et les Potter ne nous intéresse pas, nous étions curieux de voir que leur deuxième fils était réapparu après 6 ans d'absence clôtura le père en s'éloignant avec sa femme .

-Cullen voudrais-tu être mon ami ? Demanda Draco en tendant la main

-Bien sur, répondit Harry en serrant la main

Une fois leur amitié scellé, les garçons prirent la direction du train en parlant de leur vie, enfin surtout Draco car Harry était très silencieux et de ce fait parlait peu mais Draco passa outre ce détail pour une fois qu'il pouvait parlé à quelqu'un car étant un sang-pur il connaissait peu de personne de son age et quand il en connaissait il ne pouvait pas dire tous ce qu'il voulait à cause des règles de maintient que les enfants respectait à la lettre. Les deux enfants trouvèrent un compartiment vide dans le train et s'installèrent et la conversation reprit en attendant le départ du train. Plus l'heure approchait et plus d'enfants venaient les déranger et puis finalement certain étant des amis de Draco restèrent. Il y avait maintenant dans le compartiment Draco et lui accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, une fille d'apparence collante et chiante mais qui était en faite gentille et douce comme une mère, comme Esmée, de Blaise Zabini, un garçon qui était d'apparence froid et inaccessible mais qui était en faite drôle et sympa et qui pensait souvent à son apparence comme Draco d'ailleurs, de Théodore Nott, d'apparence réservé et hautaine mais il était plutôt jovial et extraverti comme Alice et enfin Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe qui étaient d'apparences stupides et bons qu'à ce battre mais qui étaient plutôt paternels et réfléchis mais qui n'hésitaient pas à se battre pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient un peu comme Emett. Le groupe faisait connaissance et parlait des différentes maisons où il voudraient être repartis mais ils furent interrompus par la porte de leur compartiment qui s'ouvrit sans délicatesse.

Axel parcourra les compartiments pour en trouver un vide mais le train allait démarrer dans peu de temps alors les compartiments étaient tous pleins, arriver au bout du train et n'ayant toujours pas trouver de place le survivant décida d'aller dans un compartiment et de virer les personnes dedans en usant de son titre de garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il choisit un compartiment bien placé et l'ouvrit avec force révélant un petit groupe qui parlait joyeusement quelques minutes plus tôt mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une seule personne : son frère. Et immédiatement des remarques et des insultes plus méchantes les unes que les autres lui montèrent dans la bouche.

-Sangsue dégage toi et tes 'amis', cracha l'enfant en appuyant bien sur le mot amis comme si c'était anormal que son frère en possède.

Mais Harry le regarda de ses yeux verts pailletés, le détaillait, Axel avait l'impression que son frère savait toutes ses pensées, ses prochaines paroles et mouvements quand il le regardait comme ça et sa l'énervait, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

-J'ai dit quoi le monstre, DEGAGE, Axel hurla ses dernières paroles

Mais avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche que déjà Grégory et Vincent se levai et se plaçaient devant Axel, tenant un de leur point dans leur dernière main démontrant ainsi à Axel qu'ils avaient la nette attention de le frapper. Axel, lui, préféra battre en retraite, les deux garçons faisaient qu'en même le double de son poids et faisaient une tête de plus que lui, le résultat finale allait s'en faire ressortir même lui le savait !

-je le dirais à mes parents, sales mangemorts !

C'est sur cette dernière remarque que le garçon-qui-a-survécu partit dignement, ou presque...

-Alors, mon chéri tu es un vampire, déclara Pansy de sa voix maternelle

Soupirant Harry s'empressa d'expliquer sa condition, quand c'était arriver mais pas comment. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu pour le reste du groupe qui ne manqua pas de le noter dans leur mémoire. Puis, les conversations reprirent leurs courts normales jusqu'à l'arriver en gare du train qui fut signaler 5 minutes avant son arrêt par une voix sortit de nul part.

Enfilant rapidement leurs robes et laissant là leurs bagages comme l'avait préciser la voix, ils descendirent du train et suivirent la voix qui appelais les 1ere années pour aller a Poudlard pour trouver un homme avec une imposante prestance non pas par son charisme ou son caractère mais par sa taille démesuré et sa forte voix. L'homme les invita à monter dans des barques où le groupe monta prenant ainsi deux barques. Dans la première il y avait Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise et Draco et Harry était dans la deuxième avec la désagréable compagnie d'Axel et de Ron Weasley, un des toutous de ce chère survivant et le voyage se passa plus ou moins bien avec la découverte de Poudlard qui était tout simplement sublime avec les lumières qu'il dégageait dans la nuit et qui se reflétaient dans le lac noir mais le voyage fut accompagné de regards noirs, d'insultes entre les jumeaux et leurs deux amis.

Arriver sur la rive qui signait la fin du voyage en barque, les jumeaux se séparèrent et chacun rejoint, pour l'un, son groupe d'ami, pour l'autre, sont groupe de toutous. Finalement les première années rentrèrent dans le hall où une femme à l'air stricte et habillés d'une robe verte les attendait et les conduits devant une lourde porte en chêne centenaire et parti justement derrière cette porte en leur disant de patienter quelque instant...

-Alors le vampire sa baigne ? Déclara d'un ton moqueur Axel et bien sur les murmures suivit rapidement ces paroles, tous cherchait a savoir qui était le vampire pour surtout ne pas l'approcher car un vampire c'est dangereux, sa mange des humains, c'est cruel, c'est... Enfin bref le survivant était fière de son effet

-Ah vous savez pas qui sait ? Et bien c'est mon jumeau Harry. Termina le-garçon-qui-a-survécu

Il était fière de son effet au vue du grand sourire qu'il affichait car aussitôt ces paroles franchirent sa bouche que tous les élèves, mis a part ses amis et la plupart des sang-pur, qui se trouvaient aux alentours de son frère reculèrent de plusieurs pas en lui jetant des regards de haines, d'horreur. Mais sa Axel s'en foutait car il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que sa lui faisait mal, son frère était trop sensible derrière ses airs froid et impassible et ça il l'avait toujours sut !

Draco et ses amis fulmiait, ils avaient toujours détesté se petit prétentieux pour l'avoir déjà croisé sue le chemin de traverse quand ils étaient petits mais là il allait trop loin, ils avaient bien remarqué que Harry avait besoin d'amour pour vivre, ils étaient des sangs-purs, les masques ils en connaissaient un rayon, et ils étaient sur qu'il avait mal des regards qu'on lui jetaient mais avant qu'ils aient put dire quoique ce soit, le professeur de tout à l'heure revient et leur demanda de la suivre mais se n'était que parti remise !

Ils traversèrent une grande salles où des élèves était assis sur quatre table différentes, chacun avait devant soi une assiette, un verre et des couverts en or, les professeurs, eux était assis sur une table perpendiculaire à celle des élèves monté sur une estrade et juste devant la table des professeurs un tabouret avec un chapeau miteux. Soudain une des déchirures du chapeau se mit à bougé et à récité une poésie vantant les mérites de chacune des maisons : Gryffondor pour son courage, Serdaigle pour sa sagesse, Poufsouffle pour sa loyauté et Serpentard pour sa ruse et la même Professeur de tout a l'heure prit un vieux parchemin et appela le premier nom marque dessus, se fut une fille qui tremblante alla s'assoir sur le tabouret et le chapeau fut mit sur sa tête avent de s'écrier

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Et le défilé d'étudiant continua avec parmi Vincent et Gregory qui alla à Serpentard puis se fut à Draco de passer où le chapeau toucha à peine sa tête qu'il cria:

-SERPENTARD !

puis se fut à Théodore de passa il alla lui aussi à Serpentard puis Pansy qui rejoint les autres et après se fut au tour de son frère, Axel qui, lui, alla a Gryffondor sous les cris de joie de sa table et bien sur son tour arriva, gardant son attitude impassible il se dirigea vers le tabouret et on mit le chapeau sur sa tête et une voix se mit à resonné dans sa tête

_**-Bien, où je vais bien pouvoir te mettre, alors beaucoup d'intelligence...**_

_-ça c'est sur j'ai appris par cœur les livres de cette année !_

_**-Hum, de l'orgueil mais aussi beaucoup de courage...**_

_-Oh non pas Gryffondor..._

_**-Une sensibilité propre au Poufsouffle, un choix très difficile...**_

_-Et bah dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que sa à faire moi ! _

_**-Oui, je vais te placer à...**_

-SERPENTARD !

En enlevant le chapeau, Harry parti vers la table des serpents sous les regards noirs, effrayés ou dégoutés des autres tables et sous les applaudissements de sa table. Finalement le directeur se leva et fit un discours que notre vampire écouta que d'une oreille avec l'interdiction de se rendre au troisième étages et dans la forêt interdite, l'annonce des professeurs Potter, ces parents qui prendrait en charge les cours de duel, bref rien d'intéressant. Finalement ils purent enfin mangé et à la fin de se repas où Harry ne mangea pas étant pas d'humeur, un préfet les emmena dans les dortoirs qui étaient au couleurs de la maison donc vert et argent se qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Enfin il leur communiqua le mot de passe et l'emplacement des chambres, à gauche pour les garçon et à droite pour les filles. Les chambres pouvait avoir 6 personnes, elles étaient circulaire et les six lit à baldaquins en bois de cerisier et aux lourds rideaux verts et argent étaient placés contre les murs. Au bout de chaque lit se trouvait la malle d'un élève avec sont nom marqué dessus et sa mais. Et heureusement Draco, Harry, Vincent, Gregory et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre et chacun se prépara pour aller au lit. Une fois, les lumières éteintes et les rideaux tirer, après s'être assuré que tous le monde dormait, Harry laissa libre court à ses larmes et sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis sa transformation et il détestait ça, il avait l'impression d'être si faible et vulnérable.

Pris tellement dans ses pensés noirs qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un des occupants de la chambre s'était réveillé...

Le lendemain, avant d'aller en cours Harry écrivit une lettre pour sa famille mais ne dit pas tous et ça sa famille le sut tous de suite en lisant la lettre mais ils ne le communiqueront pas dans leur réponse, attendant que leur sixième fils vienne leurs parler.

Dans leur appartement le couple Potter ruminait, une honte ! Un Potter à Serpentard c'était du jamais vu, c'était ignoble et inimaginable mais au moins Sirius et Remus serait définitivement dégouté d'Harry et reviendrait vers eux, oui ça le couple en était persuadés et ils se dépêchèrent de une lettre aux parrains d'Axel et d'Harry avant d'en envoyé une à leur 'honte' pour lui donner rendez-vous et une à leur petit amour pour le féliciter.

Voilà ! Avec du retard je l'avoue mais il est là ce chapitre mais je voudrais quand même m'excuser de ce retard, je publie toute les semaines normalement alors voilà et laisser un review

merci !


	4. Première année et problèmes

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre **

_**Réponse aux reviews**_ :

**ptitcoeurfragile** : Et voilà la suite.

**aurysadik** : Pour l'instant je me rappelle pas avoir vu des parents moldus dans la voie 9 ¾ mais il ne faut pas oublier que les Cullens sont des vampires certes végétariens mais ils restent vampires et les préjugés les poursuivent.

**Zaika** : voilà la suite

**Llyllylilou** : C'est dans la catégorie où Harry est bien le survivant.

**Lily Halloween** : Je suis au courant pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'en ai finalement trouvé une ^^

**Narcissss** : Pour les réactions, n'oublions pas que ce sont à la base des Gryffondors alors les réactions sont impulsives ça c'est sûr, l'enfance d'Axel et d'Harry sera développée dans les prochains chapitres au fur et à mesure, Axel hait Harry car c'est un enfant pourri gâté qui ne pense qu'à lui alors savoir que ses parents puissent se préoccuper d'un autre que lui n'arrange pas les choses mais c'est expliqué plus en détails dans ce chapitre Dumbeldore intervient car c'est Dumbeldore, n'oublie pas qui il est et comment il est. Comment sais-tu que Remus ne réagit pas ? Il n'a pas forcement besoin de paroles c'est une personne posée au contraire de Sirius, il peut très bien intervenir plus tard pour boucler le bec de James. Les Maraudeurs, notamment Sirius et James, sont encore de grands enfants dans ma fic , attends la suite pour comprendre. Pour les Malfoy tu comprendras après sur un détail que je révélerai. Néanmoins j'ai pris ta review en compte et je vais arranger tout cela, par contre pour la réécriture ce sera plus tard. Merci pour tes conseils et j'espère que la suite te satisfera.

**Amistosamente-vuestro**: merci beaucoup ^^

oOo

Dans la chambre des 1ere années à Serpentard, un enfant à la chevelure noir et épaisse se dirigeait vers le lit qui lui avait été désigné et s'écroula dessus sans aucune manière en soufflant bruyamment. Sa journée avait été tout simplement horrible et épuisante, il n'en pouvait plus ! Enlevant négligemment ses chaussures et les laissant au hasard dans la pièce, Harry, car c'est bien lui, se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos, bras croisés derrière sa tête et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Pourtant ça avait bien commencé, lui et ses amis s'étaient levés après que Blaise ait détruit le réveil d'un violent coup de poing, ils s'étaient lavés ou plutôt s'étaient battus pour avoir la salle de bain et avaient rejoint Pansy qui tapait du pied en les attendant en bas de l'escalier. Ils s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle pratiquement pleine, il ne manquait que les Gryffondor qui d'après les rumeurs arrivaient toujours en dernier. Lui et ses amis avaient mangé et en évitant son jumeau il s'était rendu seul, cette fois, à la salle pour son prochain cours après avoir pris des mains du préfet son emploi du temps.

Il arriva en premier, avec 20 minutes d'avance il ne pouvait qu'être le premier, et avait attendu devant la lourde porte en bois centenaire qui fermait la salle de potion du couloir. Après quelques longues minutes à attendre, Harry entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui, curieux il se retourna et vit que ce n'était que ses ''parrains'' qui venaient par là, d'ailleurs ils le fixaient d'une étrange manière, un mélange de joie, d'espoir, de regret et de tristesse. Mais ça il n'en avait rien à faire de leurs sentiments comme quand eux ils l'avaient ignoré quand il avait demandé à Sirius de lui apprendre le Quidditch donc en leur jetant un regard qui glacerait un peu plus la banquise il se détourna d'eux et entendit par leurs pas qu'ils se détournaient et partaient.

Une chose était sure, cette année n'allait pas être tranquille...

Après plusieurs autres minutes, Harry entendit ses camarades et amis qui commençaient à arriver pour leur cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor.

oOo

Les Serpentard sortirent de leur cours de potion avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, ce cour avait été fan-ta-sti-que. La raison ? Les Gryffondor avaient été humiliés surtout leur héros national par leur directeur de maison qui, de une avait dès le début posé les questions les plus basique pour les potions au Survivant qui était humilié en ne connaissant pas les réponses, les Serpentard, eux, avaient pu montrer leur supériorité aux Gryffondor quand Harry avait répondu correctement à toutes les questions, les mêmes posées à Axel, lui n'avait que jeté un regard noir à son frère avant de s'asseoir rouge de honte.

En résumé le cours de potion ainsi que les autres se passèrent généralement bien pendant lesquels Harry rapporta beaucoup de points à sa maison dépassant même la nouvelle miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor attisant la jalousie de cette dernière à son égard.

Alors vous vous direz qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Et bien, c'était tout simplement le professeur de DCFM, un certain Quirrell et Harry le trouvait très mais alors très louche car il ne croyait pas du tout à son histoire et donc à ses paroles bégayées et il dégageait de lui une aura malveillante, c'était comme si son professeur avait deux esprits. Son professeur n'avait pas arrêté de le reprendre et de lui jeter des regards noirs quand les élèves avaient le nez dans leur cahier, ce qui en somme l'avait profondément agacé.

Mais après les professeurs, il avait eu le droit aux remarques de son frère qui franchement l'énervait mais ça il s'y était préparé mais aussi à ses parrains qui essayaient de lui parlait, de quoi ? Il ne savait pas vu qui les avait envoyés balader à chaque fois et franchement il s'en foutait.

Et après les parrains, il y avait les parents qui semblaient le détester plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et en plein dîner dans la Grande salle, ils avaient osé lui envoyer une beuglante qui hurlait qu'il était inadmissible qu'un Potter soit à Serpentard et lui donnait une convocation pour venir leur parler ce soir à 20 heures.

D'ailleurs il était quelle heure ? Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil neuf, il vit qu'il était 20h30, oups il avait loupé la convocation, Oh bah mince alors !

Retrouvant finalement le sourire, Harry se mit sur le côté et s'endormit pour les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait tout de même besoin, du moins pour l'instant car s'il était vampire ça ne l'empêchait pas de grandir et son corps avait donc besoin de ces quelques heures. A la fin de sa croissance, il n'aura plus besoin de dormir par contre.

oOo

James fulminait, ce sale serpent n'était pas venu à la convocation, pourtant il avait cru qu'il viendrait après la honte qu'il venait d'avoir mais non ! Et quand lui et Lily étaient partis le chercher dans son dortoir, Rogue les avait tout simplement envoyés balader en leur disant que la raison de cette convocation n'était pas valable et ne méritait pas des remontrances. Pas valable ? Se faire repartir à Serpentard était largement valable pour des remontrances ! Mais de toute façon, ils arriveraient bien par le coincer quelque part pour une quelconque raison afin qu'ils aient une petite conversation.

oOo

« Luuuunard »

Le mot avait été prononcé avec une voix suppliante.

« Patmol, arrête de te plaindre » gronda le dit lunard

« Mais il nous a ignorés toute la journée ! »

« Je n'y peux rien Sirius et puis il faut le comprendre aussi, on l'a laissé de côté depuis sa naissance »

« Oui, mais justement je VEUX me racheter moi ! » déclara la voix entêtée de Sirius

« Sirius... » souffla Remus lassé par son ami qui était encore un grand gamin, la nuit allait être longue à devoir tout lui expliquer pour que son ami ne se précipite pas pour harceler Harry pour obtenir une conversation avec lui.

oOo

Étouffant un bâillement, Harry se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses amis qui dormaient encore, à 3h du matin quoi de plus normal ? Bref, doucement, sur la pointe des pieds Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune d'où il sortit une demi-heure plus tard prêt et lavé tout aussi silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la salle commune où il s'assit sur un de ses nombreux canapés et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose en se mettant à le lire.

Fermant le livre après une heure d'apprentissage, Harry se leva et prit un bout de parchemin vierge et une plume et de l'encre noir. S'asseyant sur une chaise en face de la table de la salle commune, il se mit à écrire la réponse à la lettre de ses parents.

Mettant le point final à la lettre, la donnant à Hedwige pour qu'elle la livre à sa famille, Harry regarda l'heure et se disant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps, il prit son livre de potions de 2eme année qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et se mit à l'apprendre jusqu'au réveil de ses camarades.

oOo

« toc toc toc »

Se retournant de la recette italienne que Esmée préparait et elle s'approcha de la source du bruit, et se retrouva en face de la jolie chouette de son fils. Ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre , arrachant presque le lettre à la chouette qui énervée lui donna un coup de bec mais ça ce n'était pas la priorité, Esmée se dirigea vers le salon, après le départ d'Hedwige vexée d'être ignorée, s'asseyant sur le canapé elle commença à lire la lettre écrite avec une écriture fine et légèrement penchée :

_Maman, _

_A Poudlard tout se passe plus ou moins bien, pendant le repas d'Halloween il y a 1 semaine, le professeur Quirrell est rentré brusquement dans la salle et a hurlé qu'un troll se trouvait dans les cachots. Tout le monde avait peur et puis mon frère est sorti des groupes qui se rendaient aux dortoirs alors je suis parti aussi, je suis allé avec Draco le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes des filles où j'ai vu bien sûr mon frère et son ami Weasley qui essayaient de sortir une fille des toilettes pour la protéger du troll enfin un truc comme ça je crois, et le Troll est arrivé. Finalement je l'ai assommé d'un sort mais les toilettes étaient ravagées ! On s'est fait punir par le directeur mais le professeur Rogue nous a quand même félicités. _

_Je pense que là si tu n'étais pas un vampire, tu aurais déjà fait une crise cardiaque non ? Mais bon, je n'ai rien et ça l'infirmière l'a vérifié et m'a gardé toute la nuit à l'infirmerie avec Draco._

_Sinon tout se passe bien à Forks ? J'en doute pas mais question de politesse, je rigole ne t'inquiète pas encore plus, je vous aime tous._

_Bon je m'attarde pas, passe une bonne journée_

_HC_

_ps : j'attends ta réponse_

« CARLISLE ! VIENS VITE MON BEBE A MIS SA VIE EN DANGER ! »

Le dit Carlisle, lui était dans son bureau et souffla en entendant le cri de sa femme qu'il allait encore devoir rassurer, à croire que son plus jeune fils s'amusait de faire des peurs pareilles à Esmée quoique ça ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. Soufflant encore, il partit néanmoins rejoindre son épouse qui devait en ce moment se ronger les ongles

oOo

« Donc ? » demanda une jeune femme à l'attention de ses amis,

« Quoi donc ? Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre Pansy » Répliqua un des garçons à la peau mate avec un sourire moqueur,

« Ravale ce sourire moqueur Blaise ou je supprime tes attributs masculin. » Menaça la brune,

« Ok, ok » Dit Blaise en levant les bras en signe de paix,

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » questionna Draco

« On dirait un vieux couple » Se moqua Théodore

« Donc, Quirrell veut se rendre sous la trappe que garde le chien à trois têtes et Severus veut l'en empêcher. Maintenant la question est Qu'y a-t-il sous cette trappe ? » répondit impassible Harry

« Ouais, mais aussi:il y a un chien à trois têtes dans Poudlard ? » Re-questionna Pansy devenue hystérique.

« Oui Pansy on l'a vu quand on a essayé d'échapper à Rusard et sa chatte après s'être battus contre son frère et ses pseudos amis, en plein milieu de la nuit, au début de l'année, tu te souviens ? » Demanda le métis un brin moqueur

« Bah non » Répondit Pansy soucieuse

« Blaise, elle était pas avec nous ce soir-là » Informa Draco blasé

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié » Finit Blaise en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque gêné

Les garçons partirent vers la salle de sortilège pour leur cour laissant là une Pansy perplexe,

« MAIS ATTENDEZ, VOUS VOUS ETES BATTUS CONTRE LES GRYFFONDORS SANS MOI ET VOUS ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT ! »

Pansy partit à la suite de ses amis, le poing levé et menaçante.

oOo

Regardant les boules blanches que formait la neige avant de tomber sur le sol, Harry souffla, il admirait le ciel blanc qui laissait tomber la poudre blanche dans le monde qu'il voyait en dessous de lui, tapissant le sol d'un tapis blanc, revêtant les arbres nus de son manteau tout aussi blanc et par le froid que dégageait cette pureté blanche, gelant l'eau et les fontaines des jardins du château.

Ca faisait maintenant un moment qu'il neigeait comme ça en Angleterre, à Poudlard surtout et pendant toute cette semaine de décembre, Harry s'était refusé de sortir, déclinant les invitations de ses amis pour de multiples activités dans le manteau blanc de l'hiver. Pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie mais il se refusait de tacher la pureté de la neige par sa présence, il était un être immonde et impur, une catin qui se nourrissait de la vie d'autres êtres qu'elle, il n'était bon qu'à écarter les cuisses.

Soufflant une dernière fois, Harry s'écarta de la fenêtre et partit à la bibliothèque, il avait des devoirs de vacances à faire, elles n'avaient commencé que depuis trois jours mais il n'avait que ça à faire quand ses amis étaient partis s'amuser dans le voile vaporeux de l'hiver. Ses amis, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui depuis le jour où il avait du faire face à ses parents, il y a de cela 2 semaines. D'ailleurs il était rentré abattu de cette convocation forcée par Dumbeldore, soit-disant que ses parents voulaient s'excuser de leur comportement, tout le contraire, pendant 2 heures entière, ils lui avaient craché que des insultes sur le visage si bien qu'il avait commencé à y croire au bout d'une heure, le faisant rentrer dans ce monde sombre de la dépression. Mais ça notre vampire n'en avait pas conscience et il inquiéta de plus en plus ses amis qui avaient décidé de rester avec lui pour les fêtes mais il inquiétait aussi d'autres vampires...

oOo

« C'est bon on se calme, Harry n'a pas envoyé de lettres depuis deux semaines et ne répond plus mais ça doit être qu'un petit retard, on va bientôt recevoir une lettre nous disant qu'on s'est inquiété pour rien comme d'habitude. » relativisa Rosalie à une petite réunion de vampires plus inquiets les uns que les autres.

« NON, ce n'est pas bon, mon bébé ne répond plus à mes lettres depuis deux semaines ALORS NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER ROSALIE ! » hurla Esmée totalement hystérique

D'ailleurs Rosalie recula d'un pas c'était si rare de voir une personne aussi douce qu'Esmée être dans un tel état mais Harry avait bouleversé toute leur vie certes elle et lui avaient commencé sur de mauvaises bases mais ils s'étaient trouvés des points communs et elle s'était attaché à ce petit vampire aux yeux vert alors elle comprenait l'état d'esprit d'Esmée.

« Il va bientôt répondre ne vous inquiétez pas » dit nerveusement Carlisle qui était comme tous les autres inquiet.

« Oui mais ça reste bizarre, on n'a pas d'autres moyens de le contacter ? »

« Il ne parlait pas de ses amis dans quelques unes de ses lettres ? »Se renseigna Jasper

« Si mais ça va servir à quoi le nom de ses amis ? » L'impatience dans la voix d'Esmée était pesante

« En cherchant on pourrait trouver son ami le plus proche et écrire une lettre mais à la place de marqué Harry Cullen dessus on marquerait le nom du dit ami. »Compléta Jasper

La famille plongea dans un mutisme confortable chacun dans ses pensées cherchant la faille du plan qu'avait proposé le blond mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas et puis qu'avaient-ils à perdre ?

Ce fut donc Esmée qui rédigea une lettre polie en demandant ce qui se passait pour que Harry ne réponde plus à leurs lettres et après quelques recherches, ils l'envoyèrent à Draco Malfoy qui semblait être le plus proche ami d'Harry.

oOo

Draco venait juste de sortir de la douche quand une chouette se mit à frapper contre la fenêtre. Grognant contre les chouettes qui dérangeaient les pauvres élèves pendant les vacances, Draco alla ouvrir la fenêtre et juste après, la chouette lui tendit la patte prenant la lettre et donnant un biscuit à la chouette qui repartit après, il regarda à qui cette fameuse lettre était adressée. Et il vit que c'était pour lui, l'ouvrant curieux, le message n'était pas de ses parents ce n'était pas leur écriture, plus grosse et plus ronde alors que celle de ses parents était petite, fine et penchée, et lut sur le papier:

_Cher Draco,_

_Tu dois te demander qui je suis et pourquoi je t'écris n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je suis la mère adoptive d'Harry ,Esmée, et je t'écris car mon fils ne répond plus à mes lettres et je m'inquiète énormément, il n'est pas comme ça mon Harry. Au fil des lettres qu'Harry m'a envoyées, j'ai pensé que tu était la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps, donc tu dois forcément savoir quelque chose et sinon ce qui aurait put provoquer le mutisme de mon petit. _

_Merci de me répondre avec quelques informations, je m'inquiète énormément._

_Esmée_

C'était court et simple mais la mère d'Harry s'inquiétait aussi donc il a bien quelque chose pour que une personne qui ne voit pas en ce moment Harry le remarque, mais quoi, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations mais il prit tout de même un morceau de parchemin vierge et rédigea un court message avec les informations qu'il savait...

oOo

Au bout d'une semaine à rien faire, Harry décida de mettre son temps libre à profit, il avait fini tous ses devoirs de vacances et il était hors de question qu'il aille souiller la neige qui se présentait dehors, il avait déjà décidé de ne plus répondre à sa famille adoptive depuis sa rencontre avec ses parents de sang mais pas de cœur et finalement il passa tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque à chercher la solution de l'histoire concernant son professeur de DCFM et le pourquoi de la présence dans cette affaire de son professeur de potion. Et finalement au bout de deux jours, il trouva pourquoi le professeur Quirrell voulait aller sous la trappe grâce à un joli tour de manipulation avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui lui révéla que sous la trappe se trouvait la pierre philosophale. Maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi Quirrell la voulait et surtout ce que faisait Rogue dans l'histoire. Mais avant tout, il passa une après-midi entière à chercher le maximum d'informations sur cette fameuse pierre et le résultat fut satisfaisant, la pierre offrait l'immortalité à la personne qui buvait le liquide à l'intérieur...

oOo

Esmée trépignait d'impatience, elle avait reçu la réponse que tout le monde attendait mais pour lire la lettre elle voulait que toute la famille soit présente et c'était long...

Finalement toute la famille finit par se retrouver dans le salon pour la lecture de la lettre :

_Chère madame Cullen,_

_Que vous dire ? Et bien je ne sais hélas pas grand chose, Harry est renfermé en ce moment et j'avoue que parler avec lui est devenu délicat. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça a commencé quand Harry a du faire face à ses parents, de sang, et il en sortit diffèrent, c'est à partir de là qu'a commencé son mutisme et quelques autres choses comme le fait qu'il ne veut plus quitter les murs de Poudlard, il ne veut pas faire un pas dehors ni dans les jardins ou autre part et ça depuis qu'il a commencé à neiger._

_C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire mais sachez que ici on est aussi inquiet que vous._

_Cordialement,_

« Bon, ça nous avance pas de beaucoup là! » Déclara Emett avec son habituel tact

Seuls des soupirs lui répondirent...

oOo

Harry, après maintes recherches, arriva à mettre à peu près tous les éléments en place : Quirrell voulait la pierre philosophale pour une quelconque raison mais sûrement pour l'immortalité et Rogue voulait l'en empêcher. La pierre ne devait pas être gardée par seulement un chien même s'il a trois têtes et c'est en s'infiltrant sous la trappe d'une quelconque manière que Quirrell avait libéré le Troll à Halloween, Rogue avait découvert, avant l'épisode du Troll, les projets de Quirrell et en l'empêchant de s'infiltrer sous la trappe, Rogue avait eu une griffure sur la jambe mais ça n'avait pas empêcher Quirrell d'y retourner à Halloween.

Maintenant qu'il savait à peu près tout, il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ?

oOo

« Donc si je comprends bien, Harry ne parle plus non plus à ses parents adoptifs . »,

« Tu as tout compris c'est bien tu t'améliores» Le ton moqueur déplut justement à Pansy,

« Blaise je te jure qu- » Menaça Pansy,

« Bon c'est pas tout mais vos disputes de couple on n'en a pas besoin maintenant, Harry va mal et on sait pas pourquoi ! » Coupa Théodore

« Il n'y a pas que ça hélas »Se plaignit Draco,

« Quoi ? »Les trois amis présents répondirent d'une même voix

« Le comportement de Potter, il semble plus distrait enfin voilà, il n'embête plus son frère » Continua Draco,

« Et bien, il s'est rendu compte que son comportement était stupide voilà » dit posément Blaise

« Non, il y a autre chose mais quoi... » dit pensivement Draco

Tous soufflèrent, ça devenait une habitude, leur vampire était si compliqué...

oOo

Et le temps passa, les Cullen s'inquiétèrent pour leur fils/frère mais n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir ,tous devaient vaquer à différentes occupations mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas leurs lettres, les amis d'Harry essayèrent de parler avec lui mais il devint de plus en plus renfermé et passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Harry, lui, n'ouvrit pas ses cadeaux de Noël, les mettant de coté croyant qu'il ne les méritait pas et se concentra sur comment coincer Quirrell et ses études atteignant des niveaux incroyable pour son âge il ne se doutait pas de l'inquiétude qu'il causait ni de son frère, bien mal lui en prit...

oOo

Mars, le printemps et sa rentrée après les vacances de février, les élèves se levaient d'ailleurs pour leur premier jour après deux semaines de repos, en faisant grogner plus d'un. Harry, lui, se leva, s'habilla, évita ses 'amis' et partit directement en cours sans aller prendre de petit déjeuner, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait pris l'habitude de louper des repas pendant la journée perdant du poids...

D'ailleurs le fait qu'il ne se rendait plus dans la Grande Salle n'échappa pas à quelqu'un, plus précisément son frère qui après plusieurs mois à préparer une vengeance, la mit au point et comptait utiliser son plan bientôt...

oOo

Mars passa sans réels changements au plus grand dam de plusieurs personnes et la satisfaction de certains.

Harry, lui, trouva le moyen d'endormir le chien et après une recherche à la bibliothèque où il apprit tous les sorts qui pourraient l'aider et préparant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde diffèrents antidotes pour des potions mortelles ou qui pourraient le ralentir, Harry se prépara à partir récupérer la pierre et l'amener à Dumbeldore en lui expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert .

Il attendit la nuit de ce mois d'avril et se rendit sous la trappe mais à sa surprise, le chien était déjà endormis, ne s'attardant pas, il passa la trappe et se retrouva sur un lit de plante, un filet du diable plus précisément, jetant un sort de _Lumos, _il s'en trouva débarrassé et atterrit sur un sol en dessous des plantes et continua son chemin.

Après les plantes, il se trouva en face d'un échiquier géant et comprit que pour le traverser il devait jouer comme une pièce dans cet échiquier il choisit la place d'un simple pion mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, une stratégie après une autre et voilà les pièces du camps ennemi éliminées certes lentement mais efficacement et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Harry arriva de l'autre côté de l'échiquier en un seul morceau.

Après il passa un salle vide et comprit que ça avait du être la place du troll et la passa, le troll n'était plus là depuis un moment à moins qu'il ait été remplacé, Harry haussa simplement les épaules indifférent et passa son chemin.

Il entra dans une autre pièce pour remarquer que les issues étaient maintenant bloquées par des flammes noires, s'avançant vers la table qui contenait plusieurs petites fioles et un morceau de parchemin. Se saisissant du parchemin et le lisant il découvrit que c'était une énigme, il réfléchit pendant plusieurs longues minutes plus précisément un quart d'heure avant de trouver la solution. Tendant la main sans hésitation vers une des fioles, il la but d'un trait et plongea vers les flammes pour finalement déboucher dans une autre salle où se tenait droit et fier son professeur de DCFM.

Il se regardait dans un miroir et semblait passablement furieux et contrarié, le vampire allait sortir une réplique bien sentie quand des paroles s'élevèrent dans la pièce ressemblant plus à un mélange de sifflement et d'Anglais que des paroles totalement humaines :

« L'enfffffffant, mets-le devvvvant le mirrrrrroir »

« Qu-quel en-enf-ant-enfant mi-mi-lord-milord »

Arquant un sourcil à la façon de Draco, Harry se dit un : son professeur de DCFM semblait ridicule avec ses bégaiements et que de deux : ses sifflements étaient bizarres.

« Derrrièrrre toi sombrrrrre imbecccccccile »

Tiens le mi-homme mi-serpent était d'accord avec lui, Quirrell était définitivement un idiot. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourna brusquement et le dévisagea surpris et se mit à avancer à grand pas devant lui avant de le prendre par les épaules et de le poser devant le miroir.

Grognant devant de telles manières, Harry se regarda néanmoins dans le miroir et se vit tenir une pierre d'une couleur rouge transparente dans sa main et la mettre dans sa poche, doucement sans geste brusque, il tata sa poche où il y sentit un renflement.

« A-a-alors qu-qu' v-voi-vois-tu ? »

« Moi te suçant le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte »

Avec satisfaction Harry vit son professeur pâlir brusquement et commencer à trembler avant que la voix ne lui dise de se découvrir la tête, ce que fit le professeur et une fois la tête à nue, il lui montra le dos de son crâne occupé par une autre tête plus difforme et plus intimidante, le visage l'observa avant de lui révéler qu'il était Voldemort mais aussi quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang, que c'était sa faute s'il était sous forme d'esprit. Ce qui suivit fut flou, Quirrell l'attaqua et en le touchant le professeur commença à se solidifier, à se décomposer en poussière enfin son bras, saisissant sa chance il mit le deux mains sur le visage de Quirrell mais ça ne marchait plus, il ne se décomposait plus! Une lutte au corps à corps que l'enfant avait du mal à suivre et l'adulte prit finalement le dessus et le plaqua au sol en se mettant à califourchon sur son ventre.

Les souvenirs de sa transformation lui revinrent en mémoire et les larmes de terreur envahirent ses joues. Le professeur lui sourit cruellement et ce fut le déclic dans sa tête, sortant ses crocs Harry les planta sans douceur dans la peau du cou de son professeur et aspira le sang, le vidant peu à peu sous les hurlements d'agonie du professeur et de rage de Voldemort.

Regardant le corps mort à ses pieds, Harry se sentit malade, il n'avait jamais bu de sang humain et y avoir goûté lui donnait une sensation bizarre : un mélange entre avoir l'impression de pouvoir écraser tout se qui se mettrait sur ça route mais aussi le sentiment de se sentir minable, pathétique, qui ne valait pas mieux qu'un cafard qu'on écrase sans peine.

Il se sentait aussi épuisé et finalement il s'évanouit.

oOo

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Harry avait la bouche pâteuse avec un goût agréable et désagréable en même temps, s'asseyant difficilement sur son lit, il observa la pièce blanche, des rideaux jusqu'au drap, sa conclusion fut donc qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

« Ah monsieur Potter, vous êtes réveillé, bien je vais appeler le directeur »

Il observa la petite femme se diriger vers la cheminée et appeler Dumbeldore qui arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Ce qui suivi fut désagréable pour Harry, il eu droit à un interrogatoire suivi par des examens avant que le directeur parte.

Ses amis arrivèrent peu de temps après et au vu de leur tête, une mauvaise nouvelle allait suivre :

« Harry ? » demanda précautionneusement Pansy

« Mm ? »

« et bien, tu as vu le directeur ? » questionna Blaise

« Oui » Répondit simplement Harry

« Et bien quand les professeurs t'ont trouvé ils ont envoyé une lettre à tes parents » Dit Draco

« oui, il me l'a dit et... ? » Questionna Harry

Ils lui tendirent simplement une lettre, il la prit et l'ouvrit et lu :

_Harry,_

_Tous le monde à Forks a été affreusement déçu et triste quand on a reçu la lettre de ton directeur, Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? _

_De un: tu mets ta vie en danger et en plus sans prévenir personne et en oubliant les conséquences !_

_De deux: tu as tué un HOMME, une personne vivante en lui suçant le sang, ce n'est pas ce que nous t'avions appris Harry !_

_Tu m'as déçue, tu NOUS as déçus ! Le statut qu'avait cet homme élimine les conséquences du meurtre que tu as commis sur lui. Mais jamais je n'oublierai que tu as maintenant du sang sur les mains ! _

_Et ton mutisme pendant tous ces mois. Que voulait-il dire ? Tu ne veux plus de nous ou est-ce autre chose ? Parle-nous Harry !_

_Nous restons tristes de tes actions de cette année, Harry mais nous t'aimons et t'aimerons même après, bien que la colère qu'a causé ton acte ne s'effacera pas facilement._

_Esmée_

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, une paire de bras l'encercla et le consola pendant qu'il déversait son chagrin accumulé cette année et intensifié par cette lettre. Après un long moment, il leva la tête et vit que c'était Draco qui l'avait consolé, les autres étaient partis sûrement pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Ce que ne dira pas Draco c'est que c'est lui qui avait demandé l'envoi de cette lettre aux Cullen...

oOo

Et voilà ^^

Désolé du retard surtout mais j'ai passé du temps à chercher une beta mais je l'ai trouvé, c'est mieux corrigé non ?

Bref donner vos avis ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Après une très longue attente voici enfin le chapitre 5 !

Je me suis finalement décidé pour le couple qui sera un DM/HP ou un DM/HP/EC peut etre ? Etes vous contre cette idée ?

Je tiens aussi à préciser que les autres chapitres vont vite suivre évidemment. Je publie celui-là pour savoir votre avis donc laissez des reviews please pour que sache si cette tournure vous plaît et si vous voulez plus de flash bac sur certain moment.

J'ai également fait un choix décisif a partir de ce chapitre mais je pense nécessaire. C'est a dire que nous redémarrons pas a la 2 eme années de Harry mais à ces 17 ans après la guerre. Évidemment je ne vais démarré le chapitre sur sa vie sans un minimum d'explication sur la situations actuel.

Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai mais je tacherai de ne pas faire traîner cette fanfiction en longueur PROMIS.

Voili voilou

oOo

**Note : pensez a lire ce que j'ai écris au dessus ^^**

Après la lettre d'Esmée, Harry avait été envoyé par Dumbeldore chez les Dursley qui l'avaient battus et affamé encore plus. Il avait dormi tout l'été dans ce petit placard sous l'escalier et ce qui l'avait achevé c'était ses lettres restées sans réponse qu'il avait envoyé à sa famille. Harry du haut de ses 12 ans était déprimé et avait perdu l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Sa 2eme années avait eu son lot de bonheur mais surtout de malheur. Voldemort avait encore essayé de le tuer et aucune de ses lettres envoyé a sa famille eu une réponse et il ne compris jamais pourquoi. Il était devenu méfiant et distant. Il se montrait sous son vrai jour qu'à Draco. Un lien les unissait, à 12 ans c'était pour lui qu'une forte amitié. Malgré ses suppliques, Harry fut ré-envoyé chez les Dursley cette été là...

Sa 3eme année fut plutôt calme dans le sens où Harry ne fut pas confronté à Voldemort. Il rencontra tout de même Peter, le traître. Son amitié avait Draco se renforça, les rendant inséparable. Draco traînait Harry a la grande Salle pour le faire manger mais son vampire restait maigre malgré tout. Harry était si fragile et si triste. Draco essaya même d'écrire a la famille d'Harry, sans résultat...

Il retourna aussi chez le Dursley cet été là malgré les marques visible d'abus.

La 4 eme fut une des plus dur pour Harry, Voldemort renat de ces cendres en tuant un de ses amis devant ses yeux. Il ne s'en remit pas surtout que personne ne le crut et les journaux le traînèrent dans la boues. Cela entraîna un peu plus Harry dans son gouffre. Il n'eut toujours aucune nouvelle de sa famille...

La 5 eme année fut la plus triste de toute car Voldemort révéla que c'était Harry le survivant et non pas Axel. L'enfer se déchaîna sur le malheureux vampire. On ne l'admirait pas, c'était un vampire buvant du sang, trop proche d'un fils de mangemort et renié pas ses parents. Mais on lui mit quand même se poids sur ses maigres épaules en l'entraînant durement sans remords pour ce jeune adolescent dont on privait les meilleures années. On ne lui fit aucun cadeau brisant ses os ou déchirant sa chair pendant les combats factice avant de le jeter dans la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Harry se rapprocha plus de Draco et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser...

**Flash back**

L'eau de la douche coulait et Draco attendait que son ami sortent de la salle de bain pour lui parlé. Il était inquiet, Harry revenait meurtrit de ses entraînement avec les meilleurs aurors du pays dont son père -qui ne lui faisait encore moins de cadeau que les autres- et son parrain -le seul a aidé réellement mentalement Harry bien que celui-ci restait froid à son égard. Ses blessures se mélangeait aux cicatrices laissées par les Dursley. Dumbeldore le renvoyait été après été sans prendre compte des suppliques d'Harry ou les proposition d'hébergement de ces amis.

Draco s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami, trop peut être...

« -Un Gallion pour ce que tu penses Dray,

-Je m'inquiète serpent c'est tout, je...

-On en a déjà parlé Dray, on y peut rien ! »

Harry s'installa près de Draco dans le lit de la chambre personnel de Harry – il l'avait reçu pour ne déranger personne en retournant dans le dortoir quand ils terminaient très tard ou très tôt.

« - Je sais. »

Draco regardait maintenant Harry dans les yeux, l'observant. Harry était un être exceptionnel, Draco le savait, il était généreux et très intelligent -il continuait à battre miss-je-sais-tout malgré les entraînement ardu mais il perdait peu à peu la flamme de ses yeux, elle reparaissait des fois mais de plus en plus rarement...

Ils se regardaient de longues minutes quand Draco pencha son visage et embrassa Harry. D'abord chastement pour ne pas effrayer le vampire plus la sensation fut si grisante qu'il approfondirent le baiser pendant plusieurs délicieuses minutes où leur langues se cherchaient et se battaient pour la domination de ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'Harry cède et se laissent entraîné par Draco dans le si merveilleux ballet.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre...

**Fin flash back**

Sa relation avec Draco avait été chaotique, Harry ne voulant pas salir son Draco mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et ce n'est que 6 mois plus tard qu'il furent vraiment ensemble...

La 6 ème année fut la plus noire avec la bataille final, Le combat fut dure et pénible, il dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquels les blessures s'accumulait pour les deux combattants ainsi que la fatigue mais Harry remportas la victoire difficilement certes mais il tua Voldemort non sans pertes malheureusement, Lily mourra ainsi que James, miss-je-sais-tout, la belette, Hagrid, les parents de Draco et Minerva Mcgonagall pour ceux qui Harry connaissait...

oOo

Les Cullen eux ne reçurent plus aucune lettre depuis celle annonça l'accident de Harry rendant Esmée particulièrement dépressive. Elle fut une des plus touchée de l'absence du dernier membre de la famille...

Mais un jour ils reçurent une lettre qui leur fit mal, si mal. C'est Esmée qui réceptionna la lettre, étant généralement seul à la maison pendant la journée. Elle n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir, le sceau de Poudlard l'excitant trop. La lettre disait :

_Chère Famille Cullen,_

_Je me présente, je suis Dumbeldore le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de votre fils Harry. _

_A la fin de la première année de votre fils, j'ai remarqué ses prouesse magique mai surtout j'ai noté quelque chose : Pourquoi l'esprit de Voldemort s'est il attaqué a votre fils plutôt qu'à son frère censé être le Survivant ? La réponse mais vite venu : Axel n'était pas le survivant et Voldemort le savait. _

_J'ai décidé de prendre une longueur d'avance en préparent votre fils à une guerre qui ne tarderait pas d'éclater. J'ai pris la décision d'interférer vos lettres et celles de votre fils en ne les remettants ni à vous ni à votre fils, pour son bien. J'ai également changer quelques détails de votre précédente lettre pour qu'il croit que vous l'abandonniez tout cela dans le but de le préparer évidemment à cette guerre._

_J'ai fait entraîner Harry par les meilleurs Aurors et il remportas la victoire comme je le prédis. Mais je crains que mentalement le jeune Harry est trop souffert et je pense qu'il est temps que vous reveniez dans sa vie. Bien évidemment progressivement._

_Je tacherai a veillé votre fils pour qu'aucune charge ne soit retenu contre lui. C'est le minimum que nous pourrons lui donner._

_Vous pourrez lui écrire, il est à sainte mangouste où il se soigne de ses blessures faites par la guerre._

_Bonne continuation_

_Albus P, Dumbeldore_

oOo

Quand les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent, ils purent trouver leur magnifique canapé en croûte de cuir blanc à l'extérieur de la maison non loin d'une baie vitré ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Leur première pensée furent qu'Esmée avait un problème mais en rentrant il trouvèrent leur mère -en parfaite santé physique- en train de remplir une valise en prononçant des insultes plus grossière les unes que les autres.

« -Chérie ?!

-Carlisle, tu es revenu ! Je part immédiatement retrouver mon bébé mais tu peux venir évidemment »

Ce fut qu'après de longue explication et la lecture de la lettre a la famille -et la destruction de la table basse par Emmet- que la famille s'accorda pour aller chercher Harry -ou bébé- et le ramener chez lui. Bien évidemment ce fut Esmée et Carlisle qui y allèrent pour plus de facilité...

oOo

Voilà c'est un chapitre court désolé mais je veux savoir vos réaction pour la tournure que prend cette fics et si un treesome plairait !

Un chapitre plus long suivra dans la semaine je pense.

Merci ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 comme promis ^^

Sachez que j'attend vos avis pour le treesome.

oOo

« -Écoutez, Monsieur et Madame Cullen, je ne peux pas vous autorisé à voir votre fils. Comprenez qu'il a subi un traumatisme avec cette guerre et qu'il doit se reposer. Quand je vous ai permis de reprendre contacte je pensais plus à une lettre par mois peut être deux mais pas à ce que vous arriviez ici, à Poudlard.

-Écoutez moi bien, Monsieur, c'est de mon bébé que l'on parle et si je veux le voir, J'IRAI LE VOIR VIEUX FOU ! »

Carlisle écoutait sa femme si douce et gentille -d'habitude- vociféré contre ce vieil homme qui lui continuait à leur refuser l'accès a l'hôpital de leur fils et tout ça depuis près d'une heure sans que cela avance. Bien sur il avait essayé la diplomatie mais Esmée ne voyant rien avancé se mit à hurler sur Dumbeldore. Ce qui agaçait le plus Carlisle c'est cette horrible pétillement dans les yeux du sorcier, c'était très mais alors très énervant !

« - Je vais te faire bouffer tous tes bonbons au citron vieux fou et pas du bon coté et je...

-Écoutez Dumbeldore, commença Carlisle en coupant es insultes de sa tendres femme, vous nous avez privé de voir notre fils en nous interdisant de venir en Angleterre à cause de notre condition puis vous avez interceptez nos lettres et celles de mon fils ? Sachez que je suis et resterai le tuteur de Harry, c'est MOI qui l'ai élévé et non vous ou ses véritables parents ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous privé de notre fils, AUCUN ! Maintenant vous allez nous conduire à l'hôpital et nous laissez SEUL avec MON FILS ! »

Carlisle était à bout mais satisfait, le pétillement avait disparu. Dumbeldore se leva lentement et se dirigea vars la cheminée.

« -Malgré mes recommandation je vais vous y conduire. Monté dans la cheminé, je jetterai de la poudre de cheminette et vous devrez hurler distinctement : HOPITAL SAINTE MANGOUSTE. Est-ce clair ?

-Parfaitement ! »

Carlisle et sa femme se plièrent aux exigences du vieux sénile bien qu'ils trouvèrent avoir gagné trop facilement et arrivèrent non sans mal dans l'hôpital. Après les quelques minutes obligatoire pour reprendre leur esprit ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à l'accueil et demandèrent où se trouvaient leur fils. Après le flirt -à sens unique- de la secrétaire pour Carlisle, ils purent se diriger vers la chambre de leur fils. C'est en arrivant devant la porte close et blanche que l'angoisse les gagna. Carlisle tenait dans ces mains le paquet qui contenait leurs lettres et les cadeaux envoyés à Harry et Esmée gardait la lettre de Dumbeldore. Ils espéraient ainsi que leur fils les croiraient. C'est Carlisle qui toqua et après un faible ''entré'' pénétra dans la chambre de leur bébé.

oOo

Quand Harry invita le mystérieux ''toqueur'' il pensa que c'était Draco qui venait de se faire éjecter par l'infirmière, lui ordonnant de laisser son patient tranquille et de retourné dans sa propre chambre. Il faut dire que Draco passait plus de temps dans sa chambre et que dans la sienne. Il l'aimait son Draco, il était têtu, borné, narcissique et modeste comme la belette est intelligente mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Mais il sentait cette sensation de manque en lui, comme une partie manquante, il ne savait l'expliquer. Harry fut vite tiré de ses pensées par l'entré non pas de Draco mais de ses parents.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Il pouvait pas y croire, ils étaient là mais ils l'avaient abandonné tous seul avec ses monstres !

Carlisle lui observait son fils. Il avait grandi mais restait petit et mince peut être trop même. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantine et malgré les traits tirés de son fils et ses joues creuses, Carlisle pouvait dire que son fils était beau. Il avait un visage d'ange avec des traits légèrement féminin mais ses yeux désola Carlisle, un de ses yeux était bandés mais l'autre -valide- avait perdu l'étincelle qui caractérisait Harry.

Esmée, elle, ne se posa pas plus de questions et enlaça son bébé à elle, choquant un peu plus Harry qui resta pétrifié.

« -Ma chérie, laisse Harry s'il te plaît. Harry avant de t'énerver laisse nous nous expliqué s'il te plaît, Carlisle implora son fils car il savait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance.

-D'acc-d'accord »

Harry bredouillait, il avait peur qu'ils disparaissent ou pire qu'ils l'insultent et le battent comme les Dursley. Il était si jeune et fragilisé quand il avait atterri chez eux. Il se dégoûtait et il savait qu'il avait mérité les coups alors il avait laissé faire, laissé qu'on le batte à longueur de journée encore et encore et encore...

Carlisle s'installa sur une chaise avec Esmée et commença à tout lui dire, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées. Il lui dit, leur incompréhension, leur peur qu'il lui soient arrivé quelque chose, leur échec pour venir à cause d'un ministère qui leur refusaient l'accès au monde sorcier. Puis la lettre qui avaient mis en colère la famille et leur départ précipité. Leur soulagement de pouvoir passé dans le monde sorcier grâce au ministère actuellement en chaos qui avait à peine examiner leur demande, la longue dispute avec Dumbeldore et leur arrivé ici.

Après toute ses explications, Harry fit la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire , il pleura pendant de longues minutes, il pleura pour sa privation d'enfance, de l'amour de ses parents, pour es années d'abus non justifié et surtout il pleura d'avoir été autant manipulé.

oOo

Draco venait de semer cette saleté d'infirmière. On ne chasse pas un Malfoy comme ça et puis quoi encore ? Il était en route pour retrouver son Vampire. Draco sourit à cette pensée, il aimait Harry malgré tout. Harry était si fragile qu'il avait peur qu'il se brise. Il se souvenait encore du lendemain de leur baiser...

**Flash back**

C'est Draco qui se réveilla en premier se matin là, en baissant la tête il put voir une petite touffe de cheveux noir. Dans la nuit Harry c'était blottit dans ses bras et avait enfui sa tête dans le creux de son coup, Draco sourit doucement, ce baiser avait été merveilleux... Harry se réveilla coupant les pensées de Draco et celui ci put clairement voir le moment où Harry se rappela le baiser.

Harry se réveilla doucement, il était bien là au chaud contre se torse... Attendez un torse ? Harry releva la tête et tomba sur deux prunelles argent qui l'observaient... tendrement ? Et là la lumière se fit, le baiser. Harry se releva vivement et pâlit brusquement, qu'avait il fait ? Il avait souillé Draco, il était un monstre comment avait il put. Il s'enfuit dans un coin de la chambre et replia ses genoux sur son torse en essayant de disparaître dans le mur...

« -Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme toi je t'en supplie ! Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

-Je suis si désolé Dray, peut pas... Suis un monstre... Désolé... ...si désolé Dray... Je...

-Arrête Harry, tu n 'es pas un monstre ! »

Draco essaya de calmer Harry pendant plus d'une heure sans résultat apparent si ce n'est les suppliques de plus en plus forte Harry. Ce jour là, Draco ne réussit pas à lui faire entendre raison...

**Fin Flash Back **

Interrompant ses pensées, Draco pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Hey j'ai réussi a semer cette... Pourquoi tu pleure ? Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

Draco ne comprenait rien, Harry semblait aller bien tout à l'heure et eux c'était qui ?

« -Dray... »

Draco prit Harry dans ces bras et celui ci ce blottit contre lui en pleurant encore. Pendant ce temps, Draco fusillait le couple en face de lui et qui le dévisageait.

« Bonjour, je suis Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle. Nous sommes les parents adoptifs d'Harry.

-Pourquoi Harry pleure ? Et où étiez vous cher parents d'Harry pendant cette guerre ? »

Draco cracha ses dernières paroles avec tous le mépris qu'il put. Après tout, il était un Malfoy ou non ?

« - C'est pas leur faute Dray, c'est Dumbeldore. Il... il a bloqué toute mes lettres et les leurs... »

Quand Draco vit les yeux de Harry remplit de larmes, il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour étrangler ce vieux fou avec sa barbe.

S'en suivi de longues retrouvailles où Esmée voulut tout savoir de son bébé et du compagnon de son bébé. Ça alla de son plat préféré, à sa couleur préféré et plein de choses aussi futile mais importante pour une mère et elle préférait éviter les sujet sensibles pour l'instant.

oOo

Carlisle discutait avec le médecin d'Harry, il voulait tout savoir sur les blessures de son fils pour être plus à même de les soigner et ainsi le ramener à la maison au plus vite. Dumbeldore avait cédé trop vite et il s'inquiétait de la revanche de l'homme qui -il en était sur- arriverait prochainement.

C'est là où le médecin lui parla de l'œil aveugle de son fils, des ses multiples contusion et fracture. Rien que le médecin ne pourrait soigner car en apprenant l'existence de la magie et donc de la médecine sorcière, il avait appris toute les techniques de medicomagie qui ne nécessitait pas qu'il est lui même besoin de pouvoir magique. Ainsi il avait pu répondre au mieux aux besoins de son fils et à ses premières soifs de sang. Et dans une maison pleines de vampires sur-puissants, des potions qui faisaient disparaître rapidement les bleus et les fractures n'étaient pas négligeable.

Mais ce qui le déstabilisa le plus fut quand le medecin l'informa des nombreuses marques d'abus present sur le corps du vampire et certaines remontait a plusieurs années ! Qui avait pu faire ça ?

« -Vous seriez qui a put faire ça à un enfant ?

-Désolé Monsieur Cullen, mais non je n'en sais rien, le médecin était clairement gêné de ne pas savoir.

-Puis- je le ramener chez moi dés à présent ?

-Mon avis de médecin me dit que non mais mon avis personnel pense que vous serez apte à prendre soin de votre fils et plus personnellement lui faire quitter le pays ne serait pas mauvais pour lui.

- C'est à dire ?

-J'ai peur que certaine rumeur commence déjà à circuler sur votre fils et pas des bonnes. » Le médecin n'aimait clairement pas ça, après tout il avait été sur le champs de bataille et savait ce que ce gosse avait vécu alors les rumeurs qui disait qu'il serait le prochain mage noir n'était pas fondé mais le peuple voulait avoir quelqu'un qui puisse être responsable de leur malheur et ils avaient désigné le vampire pour ce rôle.

« -Très bien, merci »

Après la signature de tout les papiers adéquat dont ceux de Draco qu'ils emmenaient avec eux -qui seraient-ils s'il n'autorisait pas le compagnon de leur fils à venir chez eux ?- et la préparation des affaires d'Harry et de Draco -jamais ils avaient pensé que Draco et Harry auraient autant de vêtements, ce sera Alice et Rosalie qui seront contentes-, ils prirent tous la direction du ministère où un portoloin internationale les attendait.

oOo

La petite troupe s'apprêtait à partir quand Dumbeldore arriva suivi de plusieurs hommes.

« -Je ne peux pas vous laisser emmener Harry, le pétillement était revenu.

-Oh si ! Nous sommes ces parents ! Esmée perdait vraiment son sang froid là, il se prenait pour qui le vieux sénile ?

-Navré d'en arrivé là... Messieurs, arrêtez Mr Harry Potter pour crime de guerre ! Déclara Dumbeldore avec une fausse tristesse.

-QUOI ? Esmée, Carlisle et Draco étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point.

Tandis que les hommes attrapaient Harry avec plus de force que nécessaire, le vampire se mit à crier et pleuré en essayant d'atteindre ses parents et son compagnon qui était eux aussi retenu par des hommes et des sorts qui les empêchaient d'utiliser les puissances. Une chose était sur, jamais ils ne pourraient enlever les hurlement et les supplique d'Harry de leur tête...

« -PAPA ! AIDE MOI S'IL TE PLAIT! »

C'est la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant que les lourdes portes ne se refermèrent sur leur bébé...

oOo

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre répond mieux à vos attentes, le prochaine arrivera dans la semaine.^^

J'attends vos avis pour le threesome on a 3 partout pour l'instant.


End file.
